Because of the Rain
by evilfaye
Summary: Ok I was so mad with the out come of chapter 114 that I basically changed it. Which basically could change the whole manga series...well if anyone else is mad at that whole..."It's because I'm a man..." comment then well read this...If I were in her situa


**Because of the Rain**

**Ok I was so mad with the out come of chapter 114 that I basically changed it. Which basically could change the whole manga series...well if anyone else is mad at that whole..."It's because I'm a man..." comment then well read this...If I were in her situation I would have said this, but I'm also an idiot. Also I had to keep that whole little "I'm fond of you moment.", but I guess in a way I should have a spoiler warning...anyway...**

**I do not own Hana-Kimi because if I did I would have never put that "I'm a man..." comment in chapter 114.**

**Enjoy**

"Nakatsu has said that he loves me."

"He has said it once before, right? Now..."

"It's different. This time he's serious."

"So, why are you...?"

"There's no point for me to say OK, right?" replied Mizuki. Her hidden face blushed. " It's because I... "

"It's because I... the one whom I love is... YOU!" she thought.

Sano waited for her to respond unsure of what she was going to say, but still hoping for an answer he knew he wouldn't get. Yet still he waited his heart beating slightly faster than it's normal pace.

"It's because...because I love someone else...and the fact that I'm a guy doesn't help either." Mizuki couldn't believe what she had said. Though she didn't say that she loved him she had told him that she loved someone and now there was no backing out of it, and for some reason she didn't want to.

"Love someone else. Anyone I know?" Sano asked just hoping for the truth. Not just about the fact that she loved him, but to just finally admit that she is a girl.

"Uh well you could say that, but it doesn't matter. That person shall never return my feelings. Or they could already and I'm just to slow to see it." Mizuki let out a low sigh and then turned to face Sano. She gave him one of her biggest brightest and most fake smile. She got off from his bed where she was sitting at and headed her way for the top bunk.

"Why would you think they wouldn't return your feelings?" Sano asked just praying that she would just say the words he wanted to hear more than anything.

"The situation. How we met and certain things that I have kept from them. Not telling them one thing I should have in the beginning." Mizuki said from the top bunk. Her voice was filled with that of sorrow. She was so near telling him that she loved him, but the words just didn't come out. WHY wouldn't they come out. She wanted to say them, but at the same time she didn't know how to would she say...-"Oh but the way Sano I'm a girl and I love you."...-No she couldn't do that the reaction that she thought she would receive from that would kill her, but not telling him was worst.

"You shouldn't put yourself down. You be surprised to find out that, that person may just return your feelings." a smile crossed his lips. Both of them had the same feelings for each other, but neither said a thing. How stupid could a situation be. "Besides I can't see why they wouldn't." Mizuki looked up almost stunned at what she was hearing. Thinking that she was hearing wrong she wanted him to repeat what he said but he was already headed for the bathroom, "Hey I'm going to go take a shower." Sano took his second shower within that day. He was really relieved after hearing her confession. He had kept guessing her thoughts in these days that made him uneasy. He did not want anybody to take Mizuki away from him.

Mizuki just laid there thinking why did she have to tell him that she loved someone else. It was true she just thought that any other excuse would have been stupid she could have never known that in a way she had made Sano so very happy. She had admitted to him that she was not in love with Nakatsu which worried him so much, and then the fact that she said that she held such feelings for someone he knew his heart wanted to skip a beat. He knew that she was talking about him, about how they met, their current situation and a certain lie she has told all around her. She had eased him for now and now he knew that soon everything else would be told as well.

Mizuki brushed her head back with her fingers. She was really starting to look girly again maybe she would have to soon cut her hair. "What are you doind?" Sano asked as he saw her playing with her hair.

"Sano I look girlish don't I?" she asked more to herself than to Sano, "Nakatsu's mum has said that I look like a girl and, oh, haven't you also asked me to pay more attention to it, when I was wearing shorts? Therefore, ... I'm thinking that probably I look girlish... Ah! I'm not really worried about it... just that somehow I... I would like to know what you think about it... as you're my roommate..."

"... Hey, don't look so miserable!" Sano thought for a while before he could speak anything. He poked at her forehead with his finger. "You are disturbed just because someone has said you look like a girl... Remember, you are who you are, so just hold your head high!"

"...Um...mmm..."

"Besides, I'm fond of you, no matter you're a guy or a girl. "

Yet again this comment set Mizuki's eyes into shock. Yet as she replayed these words in her head over and over and over again she tried to figure out the meaning in the meaning. He must have meant found as a friend...right...

"So he said that he was fond of you...Boy or Girl right." MIzuki shook her head as Dr. Umeda made sense of the whole situation. 'Stupid girl the guy basically admitted his feelings in so many ways in that conversation and yet still she thinks that he sees her as nothing more than a friend.' though he thought this he couldn't say it out loud because then she wouldn't find her way on her own which was the whole point. "So what did you do."

"Nothing." Mizuki said and blushed. It's true she said nothing...zip...zero...She could have just blurted out that she was fond of him to, but no she did not say a thing. "I should have told him right then and there that I loved him. I mean why didn't I." Mizuki stood up from where she sat, "Thank you so much Dr. Umeda." she said as she was about to leave the room.

"Uh...Where are you going?" the doctor asked taking her sudden actions as a surprise.

"I'm going to find Sano to finally tell him." she said as she ran out of the room, and left a surprised Umeda. 'Maybe that girl isn't as stupid as I figured.' the doctor thought with a smile.

Mizuki ran down the halls making her way to the field knowing that Sano would be there practicing high jump. She opened the doors to exit the building to the field and the beam of the sun came full blast. She could barely see thanks to the blinding light, but she was going to accomplish her goal, but as she ran closer and closer she noticed how the sun slowly went away leaving the clouds to take it's place. And there he was so near yet so far away. She ran the rest of the way to get to him as the rain started to come down. She came up to him and said so only he could hear, "I need to talk to you in private." The only answer was that of the rain as the two of them walked closer and closer to the school. Thunder sounded and lightning flickered and as they stopped Mizuki couldn't help, but start to shed tears, "Sano," she said looking deep into his eyes, "I love you I always have and for so long I've been worried that you would never return my feelings, because I'm a guy, but the thing is. I'm a girl." but as she said these words the cries of thundered blocked him and Sano never got to hear them.

He never got the chance to hear the words of love from Mizuki all he had the chance to hear was the last word, "girl" Could she have been telling him of her love and that she was a girl, he would never know now he looked at Mizuki and said, "I'm sorry Mizuki, but I didn't hear you."

Mizuki was heart broken. She couldn't bear to say those words again not after saying them once. All she did was look at him tears flowing from her eyes and said, "Oh well it didn't matter. We better get in the school before we catch the flu." she walked in her face covered in water from the rain and her own tears. She never got the chance to hear if Sano actually loved her and it was all because of the rain.


End file.
